happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Worlds Beyond". Plot (In the universe, in a mass of space, planets and floating meteors) *Narrator: The universe... a vast expanse of space and matter. It includes all that we see, and all that we know. Since the beginning of time, we have wondered how it came to be. A gloriously orchestrated plan? A chance series of events? Or something much, much dumber? Or else? (On a UFO ship, a saber-tooth squirrel is sleeping and have a written line on the wall in which he has been stuck for 127 days. A message open up as the squirrel wakes up. He read the message and move the ship to fly back to Earth and crashes to the snow of the Ice Age. As crash-landed on Earth, the squirrel wake up and look for his acorn. He found the acorn from the seat and hold it as he hugs up. His tear drop from the eye as the tear drop charge the electricity up and warp the UFO and Scrat to another dimension. The UFO warped to Antarctica where the penguins live as the UFO and Scrat ended up to the Forbidden Shore. He fears and walk slowly with his acorn. In another place in Penguin-Land, the penguins are about to perform their opening medley.) *Noah: Good morning everyone. *Memphis: Good morning Noah. *Norma Jean: Good morning my boss. *Noah: Are you ready to perform. *Maurice: Oh yeah. *Michelle: We are ready. *Noah: Let's do this! One, two, three! *Gloria: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Seymour: She was the neighborhood dream girl Can look, but don't touch, they all wanna know us If it ain't with me, then it can't be no one When the groupies came to the show When the lovestone started to grow You stayed down, don't play around Look at this girl we made now Been around the world and I came right back for your love Forgive me for the days and nights I was cutting up Wanted the motions in the ocean and emotions covered up From flashing lights in the club to magazine covered up Fly you to Snow Hill Island and cop you floor seats And you would always tell me your heart was for me Way before the models ripped the runway It was us, drop-tops, speeding down the runway *Gloria: So let’s go I want you to know that you're special I'll never compare you to no one Baby, 'cause I know that your love comes Once in a lifetime *Edwin: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Terry: And she was prom queen, I'm just a new Terry My city tatted on my back, she had my back, I knew that But I started looking for more When they started feeling the flow Them girls trouble Come more than a lifetime and time don't wait for no one I'm out here like I throw ones and they dance for me My man he warn me how my come-up might just cancel me Now I gotta go fix that, get that, hit that He flip that in that like I used to be big D-A-D-D-Y I'm so special, she can't have another dude that woo her I got my iceberg, but that just pickup and move her That sears these years on lairs get weird My fear is tears that smears and make-up Don't ever make up, you better wake up *Mary: So let’s go I want you to know that you're special I'll never compare you to no one Baby, 'cause I know that your love comes Once in a lifetime *Dorcena: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Seymour: I only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love the lovestone and the ice, but listen, baby You are what I’ve been missing *Edwin: I only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love the lovestone and the ice, but listen, baby You are what I’ve been missing *Gloria: Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once every now You and I know your love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Mary: Only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime *Dorcena: Only got one life to live And I wanna spend it with you Love comes once in a lifetime Love comes once in a lifetime ICE AGE AND HAPPY FEET THE TIME OF THE GREAT GIVING (The song ended as everyone was clapping as things went back to normal with penguins minding their own business) *Mumble: Oh yeah. *Erik: Bravo. *Atticus: What a show. *Gloria: We really kick it. *Seymour: What a blast. *Erik: We done it well. *Seymour: What a kick-off. *Mumble: Uh huh, that's right. *Terry: I never knew we would be a success. *Seymour: Yeah, that does it. *Mumble: Looking great than the last five opening medleys. *Noah: I love it, i love it, i love it. *Memphis: We rocked today. *Norma Jean: What a wonderful show. *Noah: I'm feeling it. *Maurice: Today is a good day. *Michelle: Let's go check on Gloria. *Mumble: Oh well, we have been dancing together for so long, maybe for many years. We totally rock the penguin land up. *Gloria: We sure did. There will be challenges as well. *Miss Viola: Very big challenges. *Mumble: I know. Big glaciers, tall mountains, high cliffs, anything you name it. *Erik: Daddy is right. *Mumble: You know what it's like out there to get out and see the whole world. *Ashley: You gotta watch out for predators. *Mumble: That's right Ashley. *Terry: Skuas and leopard seals are predators are example. *Mumble: I see. *Mary: You better watch out for them. *Mumble: I know they can bite and eat penguin for lunch. *Mary: They're very scary creatures. *Mumble: I know. *Seymour: You know man, these creatures don't have anything to take any risks. *Mumble: They better be on the lookout. *Seymour: You said it my man. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Noah: And now, we are living in a great better place after all. (Meanwhile in another world in the Ice Age, many of the animals are living in harmony in the valley. A married mammoth couple is setting up a home) *Peaches: Hey Julian, can you pass over the stick. *Julian: Yes Peaches my love. *use his trunk to pass the stick to Peaches* *Peaches: Isn't that adorable? *Julian: Yes. When the baby comes, we will become a great family together. *Peach: Manny and Ellie will become grandparents after all. And their grandson will be the baby. *Julian: Oh yeah, that what i'm talking about. *Manny: Hey guys, sorry to disturb you two. How's everything? *Peaches: Dad, things are working out great. *Ellie: We just wanted to check on you. *Manny: And say hello, like whatever. *Peaches: How Diego and Sid are doing? *Ellie: They're with their mates now. Things has already changed. *Manny: Look like Sid doesn't have to annoy me every single morning ever again. *Ellie: Oh come on Manny. He was trying to cheer you up. *Manny: Oh sweetie, he was driving me nuts the other day. *Ellie: There is no reason to complain. *Manny: I'm not trying to complain. I'm just telling you the favor. *Ellie: Whatever. *Peaches: So are you planning on hanging out for the holidays? *Manny: Yes. Lots of fun stuff to do over the holiday. *Peaches: I know daddy. *Manny: Wish you the best of luck for the whole holiday. *Peaches: I wish you the best, dad. *Manny: Have fun decorating the place, i'm going to check back on all of our friends in the herd. *Julian: Your dad is so cool. *Peaches: Yeah. Just his serious attitude. *Julian: Man, he's like a stubborn just like my grandpa. (At Sid and Brooke's cave home, Sid is setting up the honeymoon place) *Sid: Oh boy, i can't wait for everyone to see this. *Brooke: It look beautiful. *Sid: I wonder how our future kids will look like? *Brooke: They will look like just like us. The daughter will have your eyes while our son will have my eyes as well. *Sid: Oh my, what a relief. *Brooke: Future kids are alway charming in our hearts. *Sid: Yeah. I will be a good father. *Brooke: Good to you my love. *Sid: How successful can i be? *Manny: Maybe you can find yourself to not annoy people! *Sid: Ahh! Manny, you scared me. *Manny: Hello there old friend. Just checking on you. *Sid: Oh, i didn't expect to see you coming. *Manny: How's your girlfriend doing? *Sid: We have been getting along with each other. *Brooke: Lots of butterflies have been poping up. *Sid: I feel like that i'm living in heaven. *Manny: You're not in heaven. You're in a valley! *Sid: The Snow Valley? *Ellie: No. It's destroyed by the drift a few years ago. *Sid: Aww. *Manny: So what have you been planning lately in life? *Sid: Creating homes, giving food for the poor animals, finding animals to fall in love and so much more. *Manny: Ah, that's nice. No funny stuff. *Sid: Nope. Not at all. *Manny: Are you coming over for Thanksgiving? *Sid: Yeah, i'm coming in for the holidays. *Manny: Good for you. *Ellie: Brooke, how is Sid doing with you? *Brooke: Oh my, we have been dating for so long. *Ellie: You guys went to your honeymoon? *Brooke: Not yet. We're planning on building one. *Ellie: So you guys are planning to get married soon? *Sid: Yes. It will be the biggest wedding of all. *Brooke: We can't wait. *Sid: Everyone will be coming and we're going to have a big family together. *Manny: Just like us and my daughter. *Brooke: Oh girl, i can get used to it. *Manny: Oh brother, you're making me wonder. For the last time, i'm not fat! *Sid: We didn't say you are fat. *Ellie: We can't hear a single word. He's getting old. *Manny: Don't say that. *Ellie: Well sorry. *Manny: You know i don't like words that are insulting to me. *Ellie: Sorry about that. *Sid: Good luck on checking on Diego. I guess he's on a hunting mission. *Manny: See you later kiddo. *Sid: Hey, i'm not a kid anymore. *Manny: Sorry. Adult man. *Sid: I'm a adult, right? *Manny: Yeah. Just go ahead and mind your own business. *Sid: Whatever Manny. Whatever. *Brooke: See you later. *Ellie: Take care love sloths. *Sid: Wanna go grab a coconut drink? *Brooke: Yes. Let's have a drink of coconut. *Sid: My tummy is starving to death. I think i need a bunch of fruit to eat. (Meanwhile, a gazelle is eating grass while Diego and Shira sneak into the bush) *Diego: This gazelle is my lunch. *Shira: I'm going after the legs. *Diego: Think you can go for the head? *Shira: I think so. I'm looking for a hunt. *Diego: Should we chase that gazelle? *Shira: Yes, let's chase him. *Diego: Right on my watch. *roar and chase the gazelle* *Gazelle: Ahh! *Diego: Come back here! *Gazelle: Don't ever try to chase me away! *Shira: *roar and chase the gazelle* *Gazelle: Ahh. *Diego: He's trying to get away. *Shira: Don't make him get away. *Diego: He's not going anywhere. Now it is my turn to get him. *run fast* *Gazelle: You can't catch me! *Diego: I'm not slowing down my chance to catch you! *Shira: We cannot lose our lunch. *Diego: Nothing can beat a saber-toothed tiger from running! *Gazelle: I cannot be eaten by a saber-toothed tiger today! *Shira: He's still getting away. *Diego: Oh no you don't. He's not getting away with this. *Gazelle: Gah! They're speeding up! *Diego: Not today! *Gazelle: You can't catch my tail! *Shira: Don't worry, i got him. *Gazelle: Ahh! *Diego: He's running a bit faster. Gotta speed up more. *Shira: Right on it. *Gazelle: I gotta get away! *Diego: No! Not my lunch and breakfast! *Gazelle: *speed up fast* *Shira: Darn it, he got away. *Diego: Grrrrrrr, not again, and another one. *Gazelle: Yeah, ha ha ha. Take that you tigers! I'm the best faster on the whole wide one. Who's number one now? *Diego: *stop running with Shira* Ugh, you win. You win again. *Shira: We tried to get our lunch. But we failed. *Diego: Man, that guy can run faster than us. *Gazelle: Oh yeah, i'm ten time faster than you. See you next time, Diego. *run fast* Woo hoo. *Diego: Grrrrrr, he knows my name. *Shira: Don't worry Diego, i hope we can catch another one someday. *Diego: Yeah, it's a shame that we lost again like every other chase. *Shira: Fast animals. *Diego: Hmp. Fast animals. *Manny: Oh hey there, what has it got to you. *Diego: Manny. *Manny: How is your running test? *Diego: It wasn't a running test. That stupid gazelle got away again. *Manny: Awww, better luck next time. *Ellie: Are you alright? *Shira: Yeah, we're alright. *Diego: What a deer. *Manny: Are you guys coming over for the holidays? You're free to come. *Diego: Oh yes. I would love to. If Sid doesn't annoy my neck in the pain. I'll eat his neck. *Shira: Ha ha, i know he's funny. *Diego: Grrrrrrr, he's annoying all year long. *Manny: Don't worry, he promise to not do anything stupid. *Diego: I believe him. If he broke his promise, then i'm not coming back for a holiday dinner ever again. *Manny: Ahh, you're gonna love it. *Diego: Whatever Manny. Thank you for the advice. Now we're just gonna go and eat some berries. *Shira: I'm hungry for berries. You wanna come? *Manny: Nah, we just ate. *Ellie: Yeah, we ate breakfast already. *Diego: Aw man. We haven't ate for the whole hour. *Shira: Yeah. Now it's snack time. *Diego: Let's go get some berries. *Shira: Sure. Wait up. *Manny: What a family reunion. (Meanwhile, Crash and Eddie, the possums are sneaking into the tree to get an apple) *Crash: Come on Eddie, you can reach from there. *Eddie: I'm trying, but this stupid apple won't fall apart. *Crash: Oh god, you're not reaching it closer. *Eddie: Oh man, i thought we were stupid. *Crash: Stupid, stupid, stupid. *Eddie: Oh, now you make me look like a fool. *Manny: Crash and Eddie! *Crash: Ahhhh! *Eddie: Oh, hi Manny. *Manny: Where were you guys suppose to be? *Crash: Um? Cooking up chicken? *Manny: No. You were suppose to take Granny to her yoga training. *Eddie: Oh, we forgot about it. *Manny: Get down from here and help Sid's granny to go to yoga training! *Crash: Whatever you say Manny. *Eddie: It doesn't take forever to get down from that tree. *Manny: *hit the tree with his trunk* *Crash: *land on the ground with Eddie* Whoa! *Eddie: What was that for? *Manny: I want you two to go and take Granny to her yoga class! It's already morning in the middle of nowhere. *Crash: Fine. We'll just go. *Eddie: Hey, where Granny go? Didn't she left by herself? (Meanwhile, the Shangri Llama is doing some yoga practice with Granny, Teddy, Bubbles and Misty) *Shangri Llama: Okay, move to the other side. One stretch of another. *Granny: I love doing this. *Teddy: Why we keep doing this all the time? *Granny: Because the Shangri Llama love to do some yoga movement. We do yoga every single day. *Shangri Llama: Now stretch to the side. *side his body* Oh my gosh, i feel like a movement. *Granny: I'm feeling it. *Teddy: I feel good. *Bubbles: Uh huh, we're kicking it. *Misty: This look neat. *Bubbles: Stretch them out. *Teddy: I love it. *Shangri Llama: Oh yeah, and we are done. Ah, now all we need is a water break. *Granny: Let's go to the pool. *Teddy: I need some fresh air. *Granny: Well someone gotta tell their master about it. *Crash: Granny. *Granny: Ah, Crash and Eddie, why didn't you take me to yoga class this morning? *Crash: We fell asleep. *Eddie: Yeah, we were trying to reach the apple for 30 minutes. *Crash: My hands are wiggly like a worm. *Eddie: Ooh, i'm scared. *Granny: Come on guys, you were suppose to take me this morning. *Teddy: Hey Granny, come out. The pool is waiting for you and take those two funny possums with you. *Crash and Eddie: Us? *Granny: Come on over you guys. *Crash: Oh come on, why we need a bubble bath? *Eddie: Yeah, bubble baths are boring. *Granny: It's just a jacuzzi with a bunch of hot popping bubbles. *Crash: Ah. *Eddie: Much better than boiling a bunch of dinosaur bones in the pot. (Back in Antarctica at Penguin-Land, Mumble, Gloria, Erik and a few friends are relaxing at the pool) *Mumble: Who knew that penguins can relax on the pool? *Seymour: That's hella cool. *Gloria: I like it. *Erik: Sweet. *Terry: You're giving me a head start. *Edwin: That was so great. *Mumble: So who wanna eat lobster at night? *Gloria: Ooh, me. *Erik: Pick me. *Mumble: We're not playing a game Erik, we're just deciding what to do at night. *Erik: Okie dokie. *Atticus: Who remember the time when the Doomberg blocked Emperor-Land? *Seymour: Oh my god. *Kathleen: That day was sad when all of you guys have to move. *Terry: We hear the news. Everyone was praying for the other animals that got killed by the Doomberg. *Mary: You know that i hate the Doomberg so much. *Dorcena: Yeah. It's a bit of a big block of ice ever since the earthquakes. *Mumble: Let's hope another one doesn't come to our home again. *Gloria: Never ever in our lives. (Meanwhile, Scrat is walking into the snow as he found a spot to place his acron on the ice. The shake sound started to pop as a crack appear to head over to a straight line to Penguin-Land as Scrat grab his acorn and try to find a place to place his acorn somewhere else. Back at Penguin-Land, Noah and the adults are watching over the land.) *Noah: How beautiful this land is. *Maurice: Pretty good. *Memphis: I love how many new people we are getting every day. *Michelle: The more the people comes, the more the popularity it get. *Norma Jean: How lovely. *Noah: We feel good in here. *Memphis: Yeah. Wanna go eat some fish? *Noah: Yes. Come on, let's go grab some lunch. *Maurice: Man, i need a shrimp to taste. (Back with Mumble and the gang at the pool) *Mumble: Do you think adelie penguins steal rocks from other penguins' nests? *Seymour: I think yes. *Terry: I wonder why they trend to do that. *Gloria: They steal pebbles just to find some love. *Atticus: I wonder why they need love in the world. *Mumble: The Adelie Amigos didn't do it. Or wasn't Carmen the one trying to steal the pebbles? *Terry: None of our adelie friends steal pebbles. *Edwin: Yeah. They're nice to all of their neighbors in Adelie-Land. (A earthquake sound is heading to Penguin-Land as the crack started to move into the land) *Mumble: What was that? *Gloria: I don't know. *Seymour: Don't tell me that we're having another Doomberg. *Terry: Oh my god, did you see the crack making a line? *Edwin: Yeah, trying to block us all like a iceberg. *Erik: Someone is trying to get out. *Terry: Hey! Can you try steping on the ice? *Nate: I'll see what i can do. *Edwin: The crack just made a line. Try reaching to it. *Nate: I will try. The world is changing nowadays. I'm going to see what i can do. *try to walk on the ice* (The land started to crack apart from Penguin-Land) *Nate: *trip over* Oh no! *Mumble: Nate! *Nate: The land! Everyone stay together! *Memphis: Get back down, get back down. *Maurice: We have a bad feeling about this. (The ice started to crumble into pieces as the land split Penguin-Land up from the continent) *Mumble: The land is breaking. We can't get out no more! *Terry: Off the pool! *Gloria: We have to figure this out. *Edwin: Yeah. I don't wanna fall by a 60 feet tall iceberg. *Noah: Stay alert! *Seymour: Let's stay alive. *Memphis: The ice is falling. Now we're trap again. (Little pieces of ice started to fall off the land) *Noah: Move back everyone. Stay away from the cliff. *Seymour: The land is going to fall off. We can't get out! *Edwin: I'm scared that we're all gonna die. *Terry: Don't worry, we'll be fine. *Noah: Protect the kids and stay together! *Mumble: We know! (The ice shuffles as most penguins slip over including Mumble) *Mumble: Ah! *Gloria: Mumble! *Emperor #1: Ouch. *Emperor #2: That was pain. *Emperor #3: It hurts! *Emperor #4: Oh boy. *Emperor #5: I did not expect to see that coming. *Emperor #6: I can't get up. *Mumble: Get back up! And make some space! *Gloria: Come on. *Terry: Save yourselves! *Gloria: Terry. *Terry: I'm sorry. The ice is powerful to break a ton of chunks. *Mumble: Get up everyone, get back on the land! (The emperors except the last emperor get back on the land where the group is standing together) *Emperor #6: Help! I can't move! *Mumble: Don't worry, i'll save you. *get to the land to move the last penguin* *Emperor #6: Come on, come on. The land is breaking. (The earthquake shuffles to Penguin-Land) *Noah: Whoa! *Nate: Come on Mumble! Just help him out. *Mumble: I'm trying! (The ice started to fall off as Mumble move the last penguin to the land where the group is) *Emperor #6: Thank you Mumble HappyFeet. *Mumble: You're very welcome. *Erik: Daddy look out! *Mumble: Huh? Where? What? (The ice falls as Mumble fall to the hole) *Mumble: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! *Erik: Daddy! *Gloria: Mumble! *Memphis: My boy! *Norma Jean: Oh no. *Seymour: Not again. *Atticus: One of our friends fall from the hole! First Bryan, now Mumble. What is going on today. *Noah: The land is about to fall off! We need to escape! Gloria, find the time machine and get us out! *Gloria: Ah ha! *pull the time machine* *Mary: Hurry, we don't have time left. *Gloria: We're going to another world and get out as soon as possible. Boom, the Ice Age. *press the button to the Ice Age* *Noah: Where are we going? *Gloria: We're going to the Ice Age. *Noah: What? No! That's a bad idea! (The time machine warp Gloria and everyone to the Ice Age as the whole Penguin-Land fall apart to the hole. Scrat watches the whole land from falling apart as he fell depressed after what he has done wrong. In the ice cavern of Antarctica, Mumble fall to the water as most of the ice fall to the water that came from the parts of Penguin-Land. Two krills are swimming in the water as they saw the ice falling to the water.) *Will: Ah! Big chunks of ice! *Bill: Look out! *move Will from the falling ice* *Will: What are you doing? *Bill: Do you know what i am doing? I'm saving you from the dangers of the land. *Will: What kind of danger? *Bill: The climate changes! The ice is melting nowadays and we all suffer from going to the surface and staying in the water. *Will: But we're alway in the water. What are you talking about. *Bill: Oh no, i see a big ball of ice. *Will: Huh? (The two krill got hit by the ice. Moments later after all the ice fall from the land, a penguin and elephant seal is swimming in the water to seach for some food.) *Dilo: Ah, what a great day of exploring. *Tilly: We have a lot of food to catch up. *Dilo: I know what you're asking. *Tilly: Free and fun food. *Dilo: Yeah. I love free food. Just like eating a bunch of crab legs in a restaurant. *Tilly: Wait, i see something tiny. *Dilo: Tiny as a ant? *Tilly: They're krills. *Dilo: I also see a penguin. Get them back to the land. *Tilly: You got it. (Dilo and Tilly move Mumble, Bill and Will to the snow land as Dilo press on Mumble's belly) *Dilo: One, two, three. You got this. Come on, press like singing Under Pressure. Press! Push! *push Mumble's belly* *Mumble: *spit out water* Ow, gross. Where am i? *Dilo: Are you okay? *Mumble: Yeah.....Whoa! Who the heck are you? *Dilo: I'm Dilo. I'm a mine hunter and a adelie penguin. This is my best friend Tilly, a elephant seal. *Tilly: Hello. *Mumble: I have a elephant seal friend named Byran too. *Tilly: You know Bryan? *Mumble: Yes. I used to save him when he was trapped in the ice. *Tilly: Bryan was a good old friend of mine. Since adulthood, we switched places since we didn't get along together and Wayne was being a selfish jerk to the others. *Dilo: Bullies, they never ever change. *Mumble: What happen here? Why are we in the bottom of the world? *Dilo: When we were hunting, we hear a crack of noise that make your land fall apart. *Mumble: The whole world! Gloria! Erik! Memphis! Norma Jean! Noah! Where's everyone! *Dilo: I'm sorry to say this. You lost all of your friends from that crack. *Mumble: No....no.....no. *Tilly: It's okay, you're with us now. *Mumble: Yeah......i lost my family too. *wipe his tear and spread to the krills* *Will: *wake up* Yuck. *Bill: What is that? *Will: It's a tear, it come right in your eye when a sad moment happen. You cry sometimes? *Bill: Yeah, what a jerk you are. *Will: Hey, i didn't do anything. *Dilo: Wow, look at the talking krill. *Mumble: Huh? *Will: Hey! What is with all the emotional moments!? *Mumble: We're just having a moment right now. *Bill: I hate when this world get many moments ever since the Doomberg crushed Emperor-Land. *Mumble: Guys, we need to get out of here. We can go to Snow Hill Island where my brother Phoenix and my nephew Shippo are. *Dilo: You know about Shippo? He helped us to get out of this cave to head over to Cape Adare where our buddy Montay is. *Mumble: Hey, you know Shippo and Montay. *Tilly: Do you know Esequiel and Josesito too? *Mumble: Yes. We're friends with them. *Will: Okay, very funny. Now let's get out of here and find our way out. *Mumble: You got it. Now let's find a way out of this cave. *Tilly: Time to go. *Dilo: Ah, we need to find some fresh air. This is going to get a bit bumpy. *Bill: Thanks for letting us slip around with your tear. *Mumble: Sorry about that. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Ice Age and Happy Feet: The Time of the Great Giving (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions